H.O.P.E./Chapter Seven - Shit Hits The Fan (Part One)
Shit Hits The Fan (Part One) is the seventh installment of Season One of H.O.P.E. and the seventh episode overall. The Chanels go hunting for bitches in Riverdale, but their night doesn't go as planned. The Angie Triplets try to make a deal with Ivy. Crim, Cruella, Shalissa and Claire team up with the Scooby Doo and form a search party for Mandy. Mona and Angela teleport to Japan and start planning to take Junko down. The latter though starts working on a revolutionary machine that will change the world. Episode Intro JUNKO'S OFFICE --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Junko is eating breakfast. Suddenly Mukuro Ikusaba barges in dressed like her. JUNKO: omg wtf MUKURO: I thought I'd show you my hot looks before the show premiered JUNKO: i wore it so much better MUKURO: Sorry I'm not you Junko JUNKO: I respectfully decline ur apology JUNKO: So you remember what we discussed right? MUKURO: Yes, I'll go and threaten Monokuma and then you will pretend to kill me YA-DA-YA-DA-YA-DA in the final episode i come back and we all confuse everyone #megaplottwist yay JUNKO: Exactly... Now off you go I need to go do some shit Mukuro notices the strange machine Junko's working on. MUKURO: The fuck is dat JUNKO: It's supposed to help you with your mind... Junko's secretary comes in. FELECIA: Miss Enoshima, your "package" has arrived. JUNKO: Gr8, wait a second (to Mukuro) Go back to Hope's Academy rn MUKURO: Ugh, fine. Love ya JUNKO: Love you too PART ONE ANGIE'S LAIR --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Ivy wakes up. She sees the ugliest, shittiest, most retarded person smiling at her. IVY: AAAAAAAAAA wait i know u from somewhere BLELA: U pobablayr rockegnozie mei fram Femus in Luuv (TRANSLATION: You probably reckognize me from Famous In Love) IVY: no... BLELA: Shook ta uufgh (TRANSLATION: Shake it up) IVY: OH, I got it... Weren't you that fuckboy Charlie Puth's sidehoe? ANGIE: STOP ANNOYING MY KWEN, Bella go sit in ur custom throne BOLA: finuhas (TRANSLATION: fine) pubella dissapears and goes sit in her shit ass throne. IVY: What do you want from me woman? ANGIE: Um, I'm a guy... IVY: holy shit no way i thought u were one of those sjw lesbians ANGIE: No, I'm Japan but dont have Japan eyes IVY: ur racist BRETT: HES JAPAN THO BITCH Brett and Dominic - Angie's twins (lmao wat; sorry claire for stealing their names but not rlly sorry doe lol) - show up and try to punch Ivy, but her bush blocks them both. Literally. Yes, we're judging her too. IVY: What do you freaks want from me? BRETT: well, we four do have two things in common IVY: wat? DOMINIC: 1 - We both wanna rule the world. Imagine, we can build an alliance. Us, Angie Triplets filling the world with Blela SHIT OMFG NO I DID NOT BRETT: yes you did ANGIE: U FUCKING FUCKER Angie grabs The Complete Shake It Up! Collection DVDS and knocks Dominic out. Then, he proceeds in stepping on his corpse until he's completely unreckognizable. ANGIE: (to Brett) Take that dipshit's body and feed it to Zendaya fans (to Ivy) AS DOMINIC whos no longer afilliated with me because hes a fucking disgusting pile of crap WAS SAYING, IMAGINE: its a win win situation. We make Bella the kwen of the world and we will fill the entire world with BELLA Thorne propaganda, while you can grow your plants or whatever IVY: Thanks on the amazing offer but my final answer is NO, besides Junko is paying me real good so I can actually have money to fund my plant parks ANGIE: BITCH, YOU DIDNT LET ME FINISH. Sure Junko brainwashed everyone into despair, but look: It's burning the flora. which territories r u thinking of rebuilding into plant parks when THERES BARELY ANY FLORA IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD. Besides, the number 2 thing we have in common is that we would never want our dear Harley to get hurt right? If you join me and my army of Bellarinas & Bellarinos I make sure that Herpes-spreading biatch doesnt get hurt. BTW because Im AMAZING i will let u have some time to think. 15 minutes accept or get rekt ur call, TIMES ON BIATCH Angie goes away and sucks Berta's dick in her throne. Ivy stealthly grows a plant that unlocks her from her chair and jumps through the window, and her plants grab her before she falls to the ground. Brett notices this and like a dumbass, instead of stopping her calls for Angie. BRETT: IVY ESCAPED, SHOULD I GO AFTER HER ANGIE: No... she'll cum back. I'm SURE. BRETT: u have issues ANGIE: TTYLXOX ANGELA'S APARTMENT IN JAPAN --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- LUNCHTIME Angela and Mona teleport to Angela's appartment in Japan. MONA: So ANGELA: wat MONA: What is your plan to dethrone Junko? ANGELA: I mean I am Satan so... I guess I'll just have to trick her into getting her soul and then I can actually kill her MONA: Oh so like what u did with me ANGELA: Pretty much Mona eyerolls. MONA: So wait... where does this leave me? ANGELA: Huh? MONA: I mean yeah you rule the world and shit and then what about me? Are u just gonna kill me? ANGELA: No, you will become my trained assassin MONA: phew ANGELA: Until ur crusty and old then I will kill you and get somebody else MONA: Fucking hell Mona notices Angela has a bookshelf full of satanic books. ANGELA: Well Im going shopping, r u coming with me? MONA: Um... no, I'm feeling kinda bad after all that teleporting ANGELA: hmm k byeeeeeeeeeeee Angela leaves the house humming her theme song. As soon as she's out, Mona runs towards the bookshelf and sees a satanic tutorial book that she's very interested in. PART TWO SOME FUCKING PLACE --- 4 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Crim, Cruella, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, Shalissa and Claire are looking for Mandy, when suddenly an alien mothership kidnaps them all. THORNHILL --- 4 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Harley, Tom, #2 and #3 are all standing while Chanel is giving them a speech. CHANEL: Ladies and whatever the fuck that is Tom eyerolls. CHANEL: Tonight is the night we hunt for blood HARLEY: Y tho? CHANEL: Idk, I'm bored and it's the Apocalypse CHANEL #3: how about we just play spin the bottle? CHANEL: #3 I ASKED YOU NUMEROUS TIMES PLEASE CONTROL YOUR LESBIAN URGES CHANEL #3'' (whispering to #2)'': wanna make out while chanel's giving this shit speech? CHANEL #2: Sure, I got nothing better to do Chanel #3 and #2 start making out -- '''DISCLAIMER:' Huffington Post, this is not our serious depiction of the LGBT community. We'd appreciate if you dimwits wouldn't make an article about how toxic our writing is. Thank you. --'' and Chanel continues to speak. CHANEL: But most importantly, we are saving people's lives. At least the ones that are worth saving TOM: Is that why you let all of those people die at Pop's CHANEL: Yup, Reggie is a pig, Archie is a fuckboy and Cheryl I was doing her a fucking favor, and besides Pop Tates is now my official cook. POP TATES IS MY 210º PUMPKIN SPICE LATTE READY ALREADY? POP TATES: Well, um, Miss Oberlin, 210º is VERY hot-- CHANEL: I'm gonna stop you right there. DO YOU WANT TO BE ALIVE OR DONT YOU I WAS KIND ENOUGH TO LET YOU LIVE DO YOU WANT TO GET CHOKED BY SAUCELESS COTTON BALLS POP TATES: bitch you dont have to yell Pop Tates goes back to the kitchen. CHANEL: fucking old man CHANEL: ANYHOW We are leaving Riverdale and we are going to start curing everyone who's worth living and everyone who isn't. OFC with MY approval first CHANEL: 'So let's go saving lives and--WILL YOU HOES START LISTENING TO ME FOR A CHANGE ''Chanel #2 and #3 stop making out. Pop Tates gives Chanel her Pumpkin Spice Latte. It tastes a bit different but Chanel doesn't really notice it. Pop winks to Harley and Tom as he's going back to the kitchen. '''CHANEL: whatever LETS TURN THE WORLD INTO CHANEL WORLD ALL CHANELS EXCEPT CHANEL: yay The Chanels leave Thornhill but suddenly Chanel starts walking weird. CHANEL #2: Chanel r u ok Suddenly Chanel's belly starts moving. HARLEY: Holy shit Chanel starts mutating into Killer Croc. KILLER CROCHANEL: U BITCHES WANNA FITE #2 and #3 run away. Harley whips out her baseball bat and starts attacking Crochanel, while Tom, panicked, doesn't know what to do. Harley pushes Crochanel into the ground. Harley runs towards Tom and gives him her phone. HARLEY: Tom, run away to some place safe, if you need to call anyone use mine. TOM: Bitch r u cray? I'm not leaving you I need to make sure ur OK HARLEY: Tom... You are the greatest loyal friend I've ever had. I couldn't live with myself by knowing you may die. Please Tom. Go somewhere YOU KNOW is safe. TOM: Please, Harley, promise me you'll be OK HARLEY: I will, Tom, than--- KILLER CROCHANEL: ALRIGHT BEOTCHES GOODBYE'S UP, NOW R WE GONNA FIGHT OR WAT HARLEY: GO! Tom runs away to the other side of the street. Tom runs towards the woods. Suddenly he sees a new message from Ivy. Tom types Harley's code and reads the message: "Harley... I know I made mistakes. I'm sorry you had to find this way about the sock, but... You don't get it. I did it for you. I'll explain later. Junko's after you and your friends, and maybe even those japanese whores, The Triplets or something. Look, I just need you to be careful until I get there. Please give me another shot, it's not what you think. And please warn your friends about this. I love you Harley. From the bottom of my heart." TOM: omfg MANDY: TOM? Behind Tom, a startled Mandy is standing. TOM: Mandy what happened MANDY: OK, look I'm not on drugs or anything but Amanda Bynes wants to kill me TOM: Mandy how could I not believe u AMANDA BYNES: THERE YOU ARE-- OOH, YOU HAVE UR FRIEND HERE Amanda Bynes notices Tom is holding Harley's phone. AMANDA BYNES: Ooh, Harley's phone. My partner will love to see that. MANDY: WHAT SECRET PARTNER--AAA Mandy gets shot by a tranquilizer by a man. The man reveals his face and it is... ... ... ... ... ok its obvious u know who it is'' THE JOKER!'' JOKER: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA Epilogue Harley woke up unconscious. She remembered fighting Crochanel. She/He/It almost killed her, but Harley didn't take him down... No... The plants... Holy shit. IVY: Harley... I know you've been ignoring my messages but we need to talkCategory:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season One Episodes